


Muérdago

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya es Navidad, y Danny ha roto con Gabby.</p><p>y no quiere saber nada de la navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kono se había empeñado unir de una vez por todas a unir a Steve y Danny así que tuvo la genial idea comprar muérdago, como tal vez 20 cajas o puede que 50 llenas.

Con ayuda de Chin, de su novio, Max, Joe, llenaron la sede (sobre todo en los despachos de Danny y Steve), la casa de Steve.

lo malo es que Danny estaba de malhumor terrible, por haber roto con Gabby.

_ No me puedo creer que esta maldita sede este llena de muérdago- dijo un furioso Danno, y en todo momento evitaba las zonas que estaba llenas de muérdago, también evitaba a Steve.

_ Pero, Danny es Navidad- Steve quería colocarse debajo de muérdago, para recibir un beso de Danny, pero vio que Lori se aproximaba a él así que se quitó de repente, Lori estaba en el mismo muérdago pero Steve había huido despavorido. Max fue directo a besar Lori.

_¡Quién haya puesto los muérdagos en la sede...- cogió unas tijeras y empezó a cortar todos los muérdagos posibles, pero Kono los coloco muy alto, (lo que pudo alcanzar). ¿Por qué diablos están altos?

Kono se reía pero a lo bajito, de la escena.

Steve aprovecho que el rubio no miraba, (estaba ocupado de tratando de alcanzar un muérdago con una mano y con la otra tenía la tijeras).

Steve se al lado de Danny, y con una rapidez extrema le quito las tijeras, y se las dio a Kono.

_ ¡Steve! ¿que diablos están haciendo?- Steve lo tenía agarrado de la muñeca, y miraba hacía arriba, Danny también miró- ¡No te atreverás!

Steve, sin soltarlo de las muñecas, acercó a Danny y lo besó, dejo de oír las protestas de Danny, al principio Danny trato de alejarse, pero después le respondió, con un hambre pasional, ¡Dios, como besaba el moreno!.  
Las piernas le temblaban, los besos de Steve besaba demasiado bien, se sentía muy bien la lengua del moreno en su boca. Pero es obligado respirar si no te quieres morir.

DAnny se fue corriendo de la sede.

_Tranquilo jefe,que su casa esta llena, y tendrás muchas oportunidades de besarlo- Kono le sonrió- Será mejor que lo sigas.

_¡Gracias!- y se fue detrás de Danny.


	2. muérdago 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> segunda parte de Muérdago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No iba a escribir una segunda parte, pero hace tiempo yvarlcris me lo pidió, ¡espero que te guste!.

Sí, seguramente Danny hacía mucho ejercicio a escondidas, pues Steve no encuentra otra explicación al simple hecho que no pueda alcanzar al rubio. Otra cosa, también el rubio debió ser piloto de carreras pues su camioneta no puede alcanzar al Cámaro, pero lo bueno es que sabia donde se dirige Danny.

Danny entra a la casa, mira hacía arriba, y el techo esta lleno de muérdago, corre a la cocina coge una bolsa de basura grande, una tijeras y se dirige de nuevo al salón, y tratar de cortar todo el muérdago que pueda.

Llega Steve, mira sonriendo al techo y al Danny.

_¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi! - dice un enfurecido detective- No quiero ser el centro de ninguna broma más.

Steve se acercó con cuidado a Danny, le hubira gustado besarle en ese momento pero Danny estaba cabreado, incluso antes del que ocurriera el beso.

_Danno, no es ninguna broma, fue idea de Kono- Danny paró de cortar y miro a Steve- No nos estamos riendo de ti, ella pensó que estoy nos ayudaría. ¿qué te pasa?

_ Lo que me pasa es Gabby, que acaba de romper conmigo, según ella no soy lo suficiente alto, ni rico, ni guapo- Miro con tristeza a Steve- Y me ha dejado por otro.

_ Debería decir que lo siento- dice por fin Steve- Pero no lo siento.

_ ¡Lo que me faltaba por oír, primero me besas por compasión!- tira la las tijeras al suelo y la bolsa y sale corriendo hacia la escalera, y Steve lo sigue- Y ahora te ríes de mi vida amorosa. ¡No soy ningún chiste, Steven!- Steve lo sigue- Ahora mismo me voy de tu casa y te dejaré solo con tus normas.

_No me estoy riendo de ti, y sobretodo no te bese por compasión- Danny esta a punto de subir los últimos escalones- ¡Te bese porque lo deseaba!- El rubio de detuvo a oír esas palabras.- Hace tiempo que me vuelves loco, hace tiempo que te deseo.

_Mcgarret, sabes que no aguanto las bromas- se gira para ver a su compañero, que lentamente sube las escaleras- Debe ser una broma, ¿cómo un hombre como tú, puede desear a un perdedor?

_ No eres ningún perdedor- Malditas mujeres que habían ayudado a destruir la autoestima de su compañero.- Eres valiente, inteligente, un padre maravilloso, capaz dejar su amada Nueva Jersey para estar con su hija- Tan sólo 4 escalones de distancia. - Eres sexy, sobre todo con esos pantalones ceñidos a tu culo.

_Entonces dime, por qué Rachel me dejó dos veces, si soy todas esas cosas- dijo con tristeza Danny.- ¿por qué Gabby me dejó por otro?

_ Son ciegas, tontas, incapaces de valorar lo que tienen delante de sus narices.- Subió dos escalones más- No siento que Gabby te dejará, pues la muy tonta me ha dado la oportunidad de seducirte.

_¿te has dado cuenta que no soy gay, ni tú tampoco lo eres?- Steve sonrió con esas palabras.

_ ¿Te habrás dado cuenta que me estoy muriendo por besarte otra vez?- hizo una pregunta, contestando a la pregunta de Danny. - Sólo pido un beso, sólo uno.- Gracias a los escalones, Danny parecía más alto que Steve. Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos, a los labios.

Steve se acercó lentamente, temeroso de que Danny le rechazará y besó los finos labios de su compañero que no había cerrado los ojos.

_¡Gracias!- Danny miro todo extrañado a Steve, pues era la primera vez que le daban las gracias por permitir que lo besaran.

_Mira hacía arriba- Steve hizo lo que Danny le mandó, y hacerlo el rubio aprovecho para besar a tu loco compañero. Un beso invasor, con mucho lengua, un beso muy húmedo, un beso muy provocativo, un beso muy caliente.

Fue Danny quién rompió el beso.

_¿Vamos a tu dormitorio a ver si Kono ha puesto muérdago?- No espero que Steve contestará, directamente fue al dormitorio y Steve le siguió.

Ambos se arrancaron la ropa.

Se besaron.

Se acariciaron.

Se penetraron.

Se desearon.

Ambos hombres se abrazaron hasta el cansancio les venció y quedaron dormidos plácidamente.


End file.
